Kagome's Ancestor
by Inuyasha-kun
Summary: You have all read a fic dealing with Kagome's ancestors. Well mine has a different twist to it...
1. Prologue: Awakening

Kagome's Ancestor  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan or his kawaii little inu-ears. Oh well… I can still write about him and play with my plushies.  
  
"It's getting a bit late. Let's stop here and get some rest." Kagome suggested to the group as they walked down the path that would eventually lead to Kaede's  
  
"I agree Kagome-sama. I am feeling a little tired." Miroku said as he wiped his forehead to remove a layer of sweat.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's stop and eat." Shippo added from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I see a clearing just ahead. We should setup camp there." Sango then pointed to a small clearing that had a clear view of the rapidly darkening sky.  
  
"Feh. If you weaklings need to stop then I guess I have to let you. Weakling humans and baby kitsune are such an annoyance to travel with." Inuyasha scowled as he insulted the group in his usual fashion.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it'. It's been a long day. You woke us at the crack of dawn and we only stopped one time to eat lunch and that was only because I fixed you Ramen." Kagome sighed after her long day.  
  
"Feh. It was too cold." Inuyasha immediately regretted those words because Kagome got that look on her face that she always had right before she said 'it'.  
  
"OSUWARI" Kagome recited the subduing word and then headed for the clearing leaving a very pissed off hanyou eating dirt as she passed.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai minna." Kagome called out to her traveling companions before slipping into her sleeping bag with Shippo already starting to snuggle up to her.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Kagome." Sango, Miroku, and a half-asleep Shippo replied to her cry.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha spit out as he took his position in a tree to watch for any dangers that might come in the night.  
  
A few hours later as Inuyasha stared at the moon and the stars twinkling in the clear sky he began to think. 'Why do I travel with these fools anyway? It's not like you need them.' One voice said.  
  
'Oh really? You seem to rely upon them a lot. Even the kitsune.' The other voice argued.  
  
'If they weren't there I wouldn't be any worse off than I am.' The first voice argued back.  
  
'I disagree. You have been saved by most of them at one time or another and even the kitsune is useful sometimes.' The second voiced continued.  
  
'Its all that girl's fault for me needing to be saved in the first place. If she wasn't so annoying I would have had the Shikon no Tama and be a youkai by now.' The first voice retorted.  
  
'Have you ever wondered why you worry about her so much? Why you let yourself get distracted whenever she is in danger? It can't just be because she is your Tama detector.' The second voice countered.  
  
Just as he was about to retort to that little voice's last comment he smelled the presence of a weak kitsune. Under his breath he muttered "Feh. Probably just the annoying runt." Thanks to the distraction though he forgot whatever the hell he was arguing about in his head and the rest of the night was uneventful.  
  
- The Next Morning –  
  
The sun's first rays shone into Kagome's eyes as she started to wake up. 'It's brighter than usual, but oh well. Might just be the way I'm laying has the sun shining directly in my face.' "Ohayo." Kagome sat up as she greeted the morning. After a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the day she turned around to notice her friend's look of shock. "Nani?"  
  
They all point behind her "That."  
  
As Kagome turns around to look at what they are pointing at she screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Truth

Kagome's Ancestor  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Why can't I own Inu-chan? I love him so much… Why does Takahashi Rumiko have to own 'em? ::cries::  
  
"Kagome… keep it down." Shippo oblivious to everything was still trying to sleep.  
  
"Shippo, wake up. I need your help for a second." Kagome said as she started to nudge him slightly.  
  
"Yawn. Ok Kago… Nani???" Shippo started to wake up, but found himself staring at a foxtail. "Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"Hai, Shippo." Kagome said weakly as she felt herself starting to faint.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Everyone shouted as she fainted and in a blink of an eye Inuyasha was there catching her head before gently setting her the rest of the way down.  
  
"Miroku, get me a cold, wet cloth. Everyone else just calm down and wait." Inuyasha ordered calmly as he positioned Kagome so she wasn't lying on her tail. 'So that's where the weak kitsune smell was coming from last night.' "Come on now Kagome. Wake up." Softly Inuyasha talked to Kagome, slight worry hinting in his voice "You are stronger than this. You have dealt with worse." Just then Miroku returned and handed him the cloth, which he preceded to place on Kagome's forehead.  
  
After a few minutes Kagome started to stir. "That's right Kagome. It's time to wake up." Inuyasha said as he slowly backed away from Kagome to avoid having her scream again.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Kagome said softly as she started to sit back up.  
  
"You just had a slight shock. I guess anyone would if they just woke up one day to find out they are part kitsune." Inuyasha stated calmly hoping she wouldn't faint again.  
  
"Oh is that all… Nani???? Part kitsune??? Nande???" Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she waited for his answer even though it was obvious how.  
  
"Someone in your family must be a kitsune and judging by the strength of the scent it must be someone fairly close. I smelled a slight kitsune scent coming from your direction last night, but I thought it was just Shippo since he curls up so close to you. I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha put his usual disinterested face on while telling Kagome everything he could figure out.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you please carry me to the well? You are faster than us and I want to know why I'm like this as soon as possible. Everyone else can continue to Kaede's and hopefully by the time they arrive there I should be back. I'm begging you. I need to know." Kagome started to look like she was going to cry as she finished her case.  
  
"Don't cry wench. I'll carry you." Inuyasha proceeded to pick her up.  
  
"I'd like to change first and maybe fix some breakfast for everyone, including you."  
  
"Fine wench." Inuyasha dropped her down onto her sleeping bag hard.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt. Osuwari" As Kagome stood up Inuyasha started on a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. "Miroku-sama, could you get me some water? Sango and Shippo-chan, lets gather some more firewood so we can fix breakfast."  
  
"Ok Kagome." Everyone replied as they started on their tasks.  
  
"Shippo???" Sitting off to the side Kagome called for the young kitsune.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan. What's wrong?" Looking up to see her worried face he sat in her lap and gave her a big smile hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"It's this…" She points to her tail that is currently lying on her right leg. "And this." pointing to her slit eyes.  
  
"I don't see the big deal. You are still Kagome. It just means that you are kinda like me now." As he finishes he smiles in his cute little way before hoping off her lap.  
  
"Shippo-chan…"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"Ja minna." Kagome called over her shoulder as Inuyasha raced for the well. "Inuyasha, you never told me what you think about all this."  
  
"What's there to think? You're still you. Youkai blood won't change that."  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha." From his back she gives him a big hug. "That was so nice of you."  
  
"Feh" Turning his head to hide a slight blush he notices that the well is just ahead. "We're almost there. Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"I'd like that Inuyasha. Arigato."  
  
They arrived at the well a moment later and Inuyasha jumped in. Within seconds the familiar blue glow that showed that the well was taking them to Kagome's time appeared. As Inuyasha landed on the otherside he heard someone approaching.  
  
"Who is it Inuyasha? Can you tell?"  
  
"So you heard it too. I guess your hearing has improved too." Taking a quick sniff he could tell it Sota and jiichan. "It's Sota and ojiisan. Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Hai, I'm ready." As soon as the words left Kagome's mouth Inuyasha was jumping out of the well with Kagome still on his back.  
  
"I'm home…" When Sota and jiichan look up expecting to see Kagome, but what they see surprises them.  
  
"Oneechan, is that you?" Sota looks slightly puzzled to see his sister with a tail.  
  
~She has found out. I'm going to have to tell them everything now. Why couldn't this have waited two more years?~ "Come inside. I'll explain everything to you. Sota, you should come to. It involves you also." Putting Kagome down Inuyasha starts walking towards the shrine house with Kagome close behind.  
  
Upon entering the house Kagome's mother enters the main hall to see what she had hoped she wouldn't see anytime soon. Her daughter had discovered her youkai heritage. "I guess its time. I'll fix some tea and then join you. Why don't you go ahead and start?"  
  
Jiichan just nods before heading into the family room with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota close behind. "Sit down. It's going to be a long story and you might want to get comfortable."  
  
A/N: Now to give a shout out to my reviewers from the prologue. Katoumaru, good luck with your fics. Emmi-chan, you scare me very much. ukyou, cliffhangers are an author's best friend, ne? Kota Magic, good to see that you reviewed. Shiannime, the prologue was short to draw you in. Guess it worked, ne? 


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking Developments...

"I'll start by revealing my real identity." Reaching above his head he pulls away an invisible leaf and when the sparkles fade instead of an old man standing in front of them they see a handsome, young kitsune with blond- brown fur and a big, bushy tail. "I am Higurashi Kinu. As you can probably tell Inuyasha, I am a hanyou like you."  
  
"How come Kagome has a tail and I don't?" Sota started to pout.  
  
"Let me remove the spell that is hiding your youkai traits so you can see your true self Sota." With a sweep of his hand the spell over Sota disappeared and the young boy now had a black, bushy tail.  
  
"Cool." Sota starts playing with his newly discovered tail.  
  
"You can play with your tail later Sota. I have important things to tell you all."  
  
"No fun…" Sota pouts quietly glancing back at his tail every once in a while.  
  
"Now as I was saying. I was born over 300 years ago to a kitsune and a human female. A young miko to be exact. That is how you came by your miko blood Kagome." Kagome raises her hand. "Hai, Kagome"  
  
"What is your father's name? We might meet him during our journey."  
  
"That is a very good question Kagome. My otou-sama's name is Shippo. He is the Great Demon Lord of the Southern Lands."  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome both jump up in shock over the name they just heard. "Are you sure his name was Shippo? Inuyasha, do you think…???"  
  
"Hai, his name is Shippo. What's wrong granddaughter?"  
  
"We know a Shippo. Very well in fact. He travels with us in our quest to put together the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"That's impossible. He would have been three years old during that time. It can't be him."  
  
"Ano… he is three years old."  
  
"It couldn't be…"  
  
"Higurashi-san, did your father ever tell you about how his father's death was avenged?"  
  
"He did and please feel free to call me Kinu. He told me that a nice miko and an Inu-hanyou… Wait. How did you know that his father died in a way that would need to be avenged?"  
  
"We avenged Shippo's father's death a few months ago." Just then Kagome's mother walked in with the tea and saw the troubled look on everyone, but Sota's face.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I miss something important?"  
  
"Mama, do you remember that cute, little boy I told you about? The one that travels with me and Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai. You told me all about him."  
  
"Well I left out a couple of details. Like that his name is Shippo and he's a kitsune." Upon seeing Kagome's mother fainting. Inuyasha and Kinu raced over to Mrs. Higurashi's side and caught her before she fell on the ground.  
  
"Let's get her on the couch Inuyasha." Carefully the two hanyou carry her to the couch and place her down on it making sure to support her legs in case of shock. "Maybe we should wait on this the rest of this story until after I talk to my father about this. He was supposed to tell Kagome and Sota about their heritage when they reached the age of 18, but its too late now." With that said he left the room to make a phone call.  
  
"I'm the great-granddaughter of Shippo…" Kagome stares off into space eyes glazed over. Inuyasha waves his hand in front of her eyes to no avail. ~That little kitsune is going to get it when I get back.~  
  
"This is the household of Shippo-sama. How may I help you?"  
  
"Daisuke, this is Kinu. I need to talk to otou-sama NOW!"  
  
"This must be important. One moment, I'll connect you to his study."  
  
"Kinu, what's wrong?"  
  
"Otou-sama, we have a bit of a problem. I've had to tell Kagome and Sota the truth. Kagome's obscuring spell wore off. It's a long story. I just need to know if I should come there or would you come here."  
  
"No need to come here. I can be there in five minutes."  
  
"Arigato otou-sama. Sayonara." Kinu hangs up the phone and then walks back into the family room. "Otou-sama should be here in about five minutes. Hopefully he can explain this better. 


	4. Chapter 3: When Great-Grandfather's visi...

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha then Kikyou would have never been revived, but since I don't own it I just write these fics.  
  
A/N: I apologize for not updating in a little while. I've been battling a major bout with writer's block and it took me weeks to just write this chapter. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.  
  
Kagome's Ancestor  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few minutes later Kagome's mother awakened and sat up. "What happened?" "Kagome, does your entire family faint when it receives shocking news?" "I guess so." After responding to Inuyasha she turns to her mother "Mama, great-grandfather is coming by and hopefully can explain everything." "Ok." Just then a knock at the door is heard and Kagome's mother gets up heading for the door "That must be him now." Opening the door a tall, young looking man stands before her and then in the blink of an eye the young man now has a bushy, brown tail, fox feet, and fox ears on his head. "Konnichiwa Megumi" "Konnichiwa Shippo-sama" Stepping out of the way Shippo enters the house and proceeds to follow Megumi to the family room. When Shippo and Inuyasha first see each other they immediately start pointing at each other "YOU!!!!!!!!" Taking a further look around he sees his great-granddaughter sitting there just staring at him. "Kagome-chan, could it be?" Kagome nods to affirm what he said. "I can't believe it. My own great-granddaughter was the one who took care of me all those years ago." "How do you think I feel? Being related to the little boy I share my sleeping bag with and play with while gathering the shards." Shippo goes over to Kagome and gives her a large hug. The rest of the family plus Inuyasha just looks on for a few moments before Inuyasha decides to break the silence. "Oi Shippo. How did YOU become the Great Demon Lord of the Southern Lands?" Letting Kagome out of his embrace he turns to the young hanyou "You don't need to know Inuyasha. You'll know eventually though." "Feh!" "Same Inuyasha that I remember from back then. So how far along are you into the shard-gathering mission? I forget exactly when this whole thing first started in your time." "Inuyasha had just learned to tap into the Tessaiga's Ougi, the Bakuryuuha." "Ah." "Shippo???" "Hai, Kagome-chan." "Why didn't you ever come and see me? This is the first time I have ever seen the older you." "If I had known that you were the girl that cared for me back in the Sengoku Jidai then I would have come. As it is I didn't know and I wasn't sure how you would react to a youkai for a great-grandfather." He gets a slight smirk on his face as he finishes talking. "Oh shit! That reminds me. How am I going to go to school like this?" A panicked look crosses Kagome's face as she rants. "KAGOME!!! Where did you learn that type of language?" Her mother scowls at Kagome. "Easy. She learned it from him." Shippo is sitting there calmly and nods over to Inuyasha . "Anyways, Kagome-chan. snap out of it. KAGOME-CHAN!!" He shakes her softly just to get her attention. "O-Oi." "Kagome-chan, you'll be fine. Remember that you are partially a kitsune youkai. That means you have access to kitsune sorcery. You just need to be taught how to use it and you can conceal your youkai traits from your non- youkai peers. So just relax." Sighing in relief she inadvertently scoots a little closer to Inuyasha and relaxs against him. A small blush forms on his cheeks as Kagome just made herself comfortable next to him while everyone else in the room just chuckled or giggled slightly. Trying to protest he found he just couldn't force the words out, as if some magical force sealed his mouth closed. Snuggling a little closer to Inuyasha she proceeded to fall asleep which got Inuyasha even more flustered. "Just let her sleep Inuyasha. She's had a trying day." 


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much For One Day...

Disclaimer: Inu-chan and all the others still don't belong to me. But someday… someday they will and then Kikyou will pay. MWAHAHAHA!!!!

A/N: I feel so loved. Just for that I changed my plans for where this fic was going to make even more people happy. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Kagome's Ancestor

**Chapter 4**

            After a few minutes Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs to her room, giving the others a chance to discuss the day's events. Shippo settled himself down on the couch as Higurashi-san went to fix some more tea after dropping what she had prepared when she fainted earlier.

            "Otou-sama, what's going to happen next? Kagome has already had so many problems without finding out about this."

            "I know musuko. Now that I've seen them again my memories are coming back to me and Kagome was always talking about missed tests and annoying boys in her time, this time." Shippo chuckled lightly as he recalled another thing Kagome complained about. "Couldn't you think of better excuses then Tuberculosis?"

            "Oh… heheh. She told you about that. Ano… they would only believe stuff like Mono and the Flu so many times before asking questions." A small sweatdrop appears on the side of Kinu's head.

            Walking back into the room carrying the tray with the tea she set it down on the table and handed her grandfather-in-law and her father-in-law each a cup before taking one for herself.

            "Arigatou Megumi." Shippo graciously took the cup and took a small sip of his tea before getting back on topic. "I know for a fact Inuyasha didn't like this, but I'm going to have to teach Kagome some things about her powers before she can go back down the well to the Sengoku Jidai. She can't go back without knowing these things."

            "I agree otou-sama. She might not need to know how to disguise herself there, but she still needs to know some of her other power so she can use them in defense just in case she has trouble there." Kinu took a sip of his tea before he leaned forward. "Will Kagome's miko powers be affected by this?"

            "They shouldn't be. I can't say for sure even with my knowledge of what has already happened because it was hard to tell. Her powers always were a little on and off." Shippo giggled slightly. "Of course her powers over Inuyasha always worked. With or without using the rosary."

            "Mama, can I come back in now?" Souta peeked his head around the corner of the room.

            "Of course Souta." She smiled at her musuko as he entered the room. "I'd like you to meet your great-grandfather, Shippo-sama."

            "Ah! So you are Souta. I was looking forward to meeting you. Come here and say hi. I won't bite." Shippo patted on the couch for Souta to sit down next to him.

            Sitting down next to Shippo he smiled cutely at the kitsune. "Hi. You're my great-grandfather? That's so cool."

            Smiling down at his great-grandson he played with his hair. "You remind me of myself when I was but a young boy."

            "Honto?"

            "Hai. I was really energetic when I was younger. So how do you like this little surprise?" Flips Souta's tail and chuckles lightly.

            "I love it. It's so weird, but cool. I like this better than any present I have ever gotten."

            "Now Souta. Remember what we told you about mentioning Inuyasha to others? Well that applies for this too." Megumi set down her tea and looked over at her musuko.

            "I know. Don't say anything. So when am I going to learn how to disguise myself?"

            "I can start to teach you right now if you want Souta."

            "Honto Jiichan?"

            "Hai. Come on. We'll get to work right now." Kinu stood up and after excusing himself he led Souta out of the room.

Brushing a stray hair out of Kagome's face he sighed. 'Kagome… I hope you'll be ok. I don't know why, but I'm really worried about you. You are always doing something to worry me and even though this isn't your fault it's the same thing.' Standing up from where he was kneeling he moved across the room and sat down with his back to the wall, watching over Kagome as she slept.

~Walking through the forest near Kaede's village she came to the Go-Shinboku. Looking up she saw Inuyasha lying there as usual. "Inu-chan, come down or I'll come up after you." Smiling down at Kagome, Inuyasha leaped down from the tree. "Gomen Kagome-chan. I was just thinking." "Oh really… about what?" She puts her arms around Inuyasha and looks up so she can look into his eyes. "About what we are going to name our first pup." "Did you think of a good name?" Inuyasha kisses her forehead. "Iie. I've never been that good at these things. Remember when Sango and Miroku asked me to help name their baby." She giggles softly. "How could I forget? That's ok Inu-chan. We have another 5 months before it will be born." "I'm glad you decided to stay with me in my time." "Why wouldn't I? Aishiteru Inu-chan." "Aishiteru Kagome-chan" The two leaned forward and their lips meet in a gentle kiss.~ Sighing happily in her sleep she turned and now faced Inuyasha.

            A few hours later Kagome awoke and saw Inuyasha sleeping softly against the wall in her room. 'I wish that dream would come true. Why did I have to fall in love with you? Maybe now you won't see me as just a copy of your first love and see me for me.' Sitting up in her bed she massaged a couple of kinks out of her tail before swinging her feet around and stepping out of bed. 'He is so peaceful looking when he is sleeping.'

            Hearing the light footfalls of Kagome standing up he stirred awake. "Oh. You're awake…"

            "Yeah…"

            "Did you sleep well?" He stretched his arms and sat up.

            Nodding she smiled softly. "Arigatou. You didn't have to carry me upstairs and put me to bed."

            Scratching his head nervously he let a tiny smile cross his face. "It was no trouble… We should probably downstairs and let them know you are awake."

            "Good idea." Goes over to her door and waits for Inuyasha to stand up.

            Standing up he walks over to Kagome's side as she opens the door and walks out of the room. Going downstairs they walk into the family room to see Shippo is still there and is talking to Higurashi-san.

            "Oh, you're awake. That's good. We were just about to go upstairs and try to wake you. Weren't we Megumi?"

            "Hai. Before Shippo-sama left he needed to tell you some things that you needed to know."

            "Ok." Walking over to chair she sat down and Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her. "So what did you want to tell me?"

            "Actually I needed to tell both you and Inuyasha something. I wanted to tell you to be careful because with the spell gone certain things will be changing and it would be a bad idea if you weren't warned."

            "What sorts of changes? It can't be that bad, can it?" A worried tone slips into her voice as she looks between Shippo and Inuyasha.

            "Ano… it can be that bad." Higurashi-san sweatdrops as she looks at her musume.

            "Oi! What can be that bad? Just spit it out." Glaring at Shippo, Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's protectively.

            "Ano… One thing that will be changing is that in a couple of days it will be the time of year when kitsune usually mate and you will be going into heat for a couple of weeks." A huge sweatdrop appears over Inuyasha and Kagome's heads. "We told you it was bad."

A/n: I would like to thank my beta-readers even though they found no errors. *sweatdrops* Anyways, please review while I go work on the next chapter.


End file.
